Moving on
by shinji01ikari
Summary: My take on what should happen next from the recent chapter of Fairy Tail.  Might contain spoilers...i think and contains citrucy goodness.


**Moving on**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. Mr. Mashima does because if I do. Jellal would have been eaten by a shark at that beach where Natsu would catch the shark burn it then feed the remains to some penguins or something.

**AN: well here's a one shot story set up on the recent chapter of Fairy Tail and what I would like to have happened after wards less the lemon of course. Enjoy**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Erza Scarlet smiled after finally reuniting with Jellal after seven years and finding an answer to her question about their relationship. She sat on the fallen tree stump and looked at the night sky feeling all of the weight on her shoulders lifted after the conclusion they had on the beach. She closed her eyes as she remembered how handsome he look after seven years, his voice, and his warm breath over her lips as they almost touched before he pulled back, freeing her from him. She heard some rustling in the bushes behind her but paid it no mind as she felt a soft breeze beside her and familiar warmth that could only come from one person.

Silence filled the air aside from the pain filled grunts coming from inside the hut where the rest of their friends undergo their power up as Ultear would put it. She felt a hand over hers as she smiled and intertwined her fingers on his and leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't you feel sad Erza?" the man beside her spoke and couldn't help but smile even more at his concern.

"Not really." Erza replied simply. "Why do you care Natsu?" this time she opened her eyes to look at the Dragon slayer beside her.

"Because I care about you and I can't stand to see you cry or be sad." Natsu replied simply looking at the sky. "I saw the two of you at the beach earlier and I could see the feelings you have for each other as if it's something tangible."

"I see… do you like me Natsu?" Erza whispered as he nodded. "Why didn't you stop us then?"

Natsu looked at her and smiled. "Because I thought you would be happy."

Erza smiled back and pressed her forehead over his. "Idiot… but I'm glad you didn't because it made me realize that my heart is ready to move on and love somebody else."

"He's a lucky guy." Natsu replied as he lost himself in her beautiful brown orbs.

"He is." Erza replied as their lips connected.

She felt electricity shoot through her body at the simple act as she wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened. Erza knew that she has fallen for Natsu ever since the event in the Tower of Heaven and only grew as time passed and saw how important she is to him. Their position slowly shifted until Natsu is on top of her and they paused for some much needed air and gazed at each other's eyes that held their love for one another.

Natsu brushed away a few strands of her scarlet hair away from her face to get a better look of the woman that captured his heart. Everything about her was beautiful to the dragon slayers eyes, her scarlet hair that shined brightly under the moons glow, her brown eyes that held her emotions, and her soft lips. The small blush on her cheeks only added to her beauty and couldn't help but voice his opinion of her. "You're beautiful Erza…"

Erza smiled warmly at Natsu and placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it. "Thank you Natsu…you don't look bad yourself." She couldn't help the last part even though his only wearing his shorts as they laugh for a short while before Natsu captured her lips once more.

Erza felt her body temperature rise as their lip lock intensifies adding their tongue to the mix. It was wet and sloppy as none of them knew how to do it properly but they came to an unspoken agreement to let their instinct take control and they reached a mutual rhythm that heightened their pleasure as moans started to form from her throat. Hearing her soft moans of pleasure lit the fire on Natsu's being urging him to do everything to hear more of her sweet voice. Erza gripped and intertwined her fingers in his hair as the heat emanating from her body starts to overwhelm her and her clothes became stuffy, and the constant rubbing of her body especially on her breast as her hardened nipple rubbed against his broad chest, the texture of her top only added more pleasure.

Natsu for his part feared that he'll have holes in his chest from Erza's perked nipples. Though he had to restrain himself from wandering to far on her body as he continued to caress her thighs while his free hand supported his weight and during their passionate lip lock before his hand slipped and he fell on the ground dragging the woman with him. He hissed in pain as his body still hasn't recovered from earlier.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Erza asked worry etched on her face while tucking some of her hair behind her ear as the left strap of her top fell on her shoulder.

Natsu gave her a pained smile. "Yeah…still a little sore from earlier…" Erza nodded as she forgot about the pain her friends are currently going through during their passionate lip lock. "But tell me Erza… are you sure about this…?"

"I am Natsu… but I want to know…" Erza bit her lip at the question she's about to ask as it would show her vulnerable side to Natsu. "Will you stay with me forever and never betray my trust… you're the only other man that I'll open my heart to… so if…" Natsu cut her off by pressing his lips on hers and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Did I betray your trust before?" Natsu asked as she shook her head. "I made a promise to myself to never see you cry again and along with it is the promise to protect you from anything you can't handle."

Erza smiled and hugged Natsu for all his worth and buried her head on the crook of his neck. "I'll hold you onto that Natsu…"

Natsu simply wrapped his arms around her body and caressed her back. "And if I ever hurt or betray you. I'll leave the guild and never return!" this time Erza pulled back and slapped him on the face.

"Don't say that, you're not like that Natsu!" Erza reprimanded unable to fathom how Natsu could think like that. "If you ever say something like that in front of me ever again, the beatings that you've previously received will pale in comparison to what I will do to you." Erza laid down the law before glaring holes at the man.

Natsu smiled nervously trying to act as if her threat is nothing to him. "Ok, ok I promise…so please stop looking at me like that, you're killing the mood and my boner." The last part made Erza blush remembering what they were doing earlier and with one deft move he spun them around placing her under him.

Natsu initiated another kiss and this time it didn't take long before they recovered their lost passions. This time he didn't held back as his hands wandered over her body as he continues to caress her thighs and this time his free hand landed on her right breast rolling it with his palm. He quickly found out that Erza likes it when her breast is fondled roughly albeit lewdly in his opinion before he tugs on her nipple, pinching it at the same time as she bit back a powerful moan from escaping her unoccupied lips. Natsu savored the taste of her skin as she craned her neck to give him more access as he sucked and nipped on the tender flesh. He dragged his tongue along her neck one more time before capturing her lips once more.

He pulled back and shimmed a little lower until his face first on Erza's marvelous assets, heaving up and down as Titania panted. He teased her neck and collarbone as he placed his hands on her sides caressing it before he tucked his hands under her top, bunching it up on top of her breast, exposing her large breast. He didn't need an invitation as he immediately latched on her left breast, sucking fiercely on her nipple as his sharp canines graze her sensitive skin while he tug and pinch the other nipple as more mewls of pleasure escaped from Erza's mouth. Her hands wrapped tightly around his head not allowing Natsu to leave her sensitive breasts unattended as the heat in her body and the pit in her stomach grew.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The pain subsided a little as Gray managed to stand up and beneath the pain filled screams of his friends he heard Erza's voice. He hobbled towards the door as pain surge through his body yet again and the closer he gets the cleared her voice becomes. The immense pain his currently experiencing didn't allow his brain to fully realize the pleasure filled sounds she's creating but instead interpreted them as one associated with pain. He braced himself on the door as another fit hit his body before fully opening the door.

"Erza?" Gray called out only to find the place empty. He was about to look for her but the pain in his body returned forcing him to close the door and stumble back inside to grapple with the pain of becoming powerful. "I'm going to beat that Ultear to the ground if I survive this!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu is currently running along the forest carrying a flustered Erza in his arms. He couldn't help but snicker at how close they were at being caught as the woman in his arms giggled something that she rarely did as he smiled at her. It didn't take long before Natsu arrived at the large pond he discovered during his stroll along the forest. Erza didn't know where he's taking her as he asked her to close her eyes, she suddenly noticed that they weren't running on land anymore and seconds later she found herself surrounded by water. She immediately surfaced as she caught a glimpse of Natsu grinning wildly at her before she punched him strong enough that he landed face first on one of the flat rocks surrounding the pond.

Erza stalked towards Natsu and began pounding the hapless Dragon slayer to the ground.

"That would teach you from pulling any more pranks on me!" Erza bellowed panting a little from beating Natsu.

Natsu twitched a little before he managed to get himself into a sitting position. "That hurts!" Natsu whined before he pointed behind her. "Look behind you."

Erza glared at the Salamander before humoring him then she gasped at the beauty of the place where Natsu brought her. The moons glow reflected on the river's surface surrounded by rocks where a waterfall fed its waters. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the stream and wind rustling along the leaves before she leaned into Natsu's embrace. "This place is beautiful Natsu."

"Isn't it? I found this place after doing some walking around to clear my mind." Natsu replied as she nodded knowing the reasons why. She always knew that behind Natsu's childish antics his very intuitive person. "I know I'm not much of a romantic but I do know a thing or two." He said nonchalantly.

Erza smiled and turned around to face the man she now entrusted with her heart and placed her lips over his. The cool night air went unnoticed by the pair even though their clothes are soaked through as their kiss grew in fervor with their own body heat coupled with Natsu's to protect her from the cold. They slowly shifted their position until Natsu was once again on top of her, placing his scarf under her head to act as a pillow, and knowing that he already has her consent proceeded to continue where he left off and quickly remove her top and began to fondle her breasts just the way she liked it as this time she didn't held herself back as her moans filled the forest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Somewhere in the same forest the leader of the group Crime Sorciere is pounding his head on a tree and cursing himself for his stupidity as their group could hear the impassioned moans of one Titania Erza. While Ultear covered the ears of her adopted daughter Meredy who's very eager to hear such interesting noises.

Ultear shook his head while looking at their all powerful leader. "And I thought that Salamander is the stupid one."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsu trailed kisses from both tip of her breasts and the valley between them, her flat stomach and finally landing on top of her black bikini bottom. He untied both straps and removed the last article of clothing she has on to finally gaze at the nude form of Erza Scarlet and the blemish free skin that covered her perfect body.

Erza felt uncomfortable as Natsu merely gazed at her body and proceeded to cover her breast and sex. "Is there something wrong Natsu?"

Natsu shook his head a little and grinned at Titania. "No, nothing, are you ready?" he asked as he removed his final piece of clothing.

She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at his concern. "I am Natsu… ready as I'll ever be…"

Natsu nodded as he pressed the tip of his cock on her pussy sending bolts of pleasure to the couple as Natsu slowly slid his length inside Erza until he bottomed out and reveled at the feel of her velvety walls wrapping around his length. "You ok Erza?" Erza looked at Natsu as a look of discomfort framed her face as her walls are stretched by Natsu's impressive girth.

"I am Natsu…don't worry I already tore my hymen with the rigorous training I did… you're just bigger than I anticipated…" Erza replied as Natsu initiated another kiss.

Finally giving a nod of approval Natsu started to move, he gripped her hips firmly as he slowly pulled his length until only the tip is inside before pushing sheathing himself back in her folds. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth slowly gaining speed and power as her breast swayed back and forth; he gripped both of her undulating breasts and began to knead the fleshy orbs, pinching and tugging both of her nipples, pulling them apart and closer to each other adding more pleasure to the experience.

"So good…Natsu…" Erza moaned her hands placed firmly over his chest. "Mmm…Harder Natsu…"

"You feel amazing Erza…" Natsu muttered between pleasure filled groans, his body covered in sweat that sprinkled all over her body.

Erza released a disappointed moan when Natsu stopped moving, another set of moans escaper her lips as he turned her to her side. Her right leg pressed firmly over his chest and continued thrusting his hips as Erza's pleasure filled moans and panting breath urged him to move faster. Erza for her part can't believe how pleasurable her first time is as she stimulated her breast and clit while Natsu stimulated a different part of her pussy as she slowly climbs to reach her orgasm. Natsu shifts their position again until she now supported herself on her hands and knees as her screams of pleasure reverberated along the forest, she felt his chest pressed on her back as he reached for her swaying breasts and exposed clit. His tongue lancing on the sensitive skin of her neck, dragging it along her sweat soaked skin before latching on her earlobe and nipping on her ear.

"I love you Erza…" Natsu whispered to her ear before cupping her chin and turning her to face him and kissed her passionately.

Erza released a throaty moan as their lips met, their tongue battling for dominance. "I love you too Natsu…" Erza smiled before her face turned sultry. "Now fuck me long and hard Natsu… prove to me that you love me as much as you say you do" she ordered.

The look on Erza's face and the way she talked to him sent shivers down his spine from seeing a different side of Titania. "Now I'm all fired up!" he exclaimed as she moaned loudly from the intense heat coming from her pussy emanating from Natsu cock. She felt her insides melt at the pleasurable heat. "Prepare yourself Erza, because after this you'll know how much I love you and I'll make sure you walk funny for a week!" he declared gripping her waist firmly as she giggled at his declaration that turned into an undulating wail as he quickly pulled back and hurled himself back inside of her.

The friction and the heat coming from her pussy and the rough pounding Natsu gave to her made breathing quite difficult as she collapsed, her breasts pressed painfully on the smooth stone surface with her hands clenched into tight fists as her hard nipples gets drag along the stone loving the pleasurable friction. Her butt is currently sticking in the air as Natsu continued to pound her with forceful rhythm. He couldn't help but admire her round backside as he caressed it before a thought hit him and just like what he did at the Tower of Heaven took the opportunity to get back at Erza. She let out a startled gasp when she felt a sharp pain on her backside followed by another before Natsu's calloused hand massaged the sore spot before repeating the process all over again. The strange mixture of pain and pleasure only increased the pleasure she's receiving as their climax approach.

Natsu leaned forward and grabbed her left arm allowing him to pull her backwards and go deeper inside of her. "I'm about to come Erza" Natsu grunted pulling her flush against his body as he sat on his knees, hooking his arms under her knees spreading her legs apart in a V pressed beside her breasts while locking his hands together and dragged Erza's body up and down his length as if she weighs nothing.

"Me too Natsu I'm close" Erza panted as she allowed her body to go limp and let Natsu take control. "Let's do it…together Natsu…" Natsu nodded as he doubled his efforts as she wrapped her arms over his forearms as he grunted a few more times before their respective climax as they screamed each other's name.

"NATSUUU!"

"ERZAAA!"

Erza drew some blood as her nails raked along his forearms from her powerful orgasm; her body went rigid as her juices exploded from her pussy that tightened around his length as if squeezing more of his seed to pour inside her already packed walls. Their combined juices seeped out of her pussy lips covering the rest of his cock and staining his thighs as he placed his head on her shoulders panting as he continued to release his cum inside of Erza before he slowly laid down on his back, letting go of her legs and placing them around her stomach.

"That was amazing…Natsu" Erza remarked releasing a disappointed moan as his cock slipped out of her pussy missing the feeling of his cock filling her.

Natsu kissed the top of her head as she spooned closer on top of him. "Me too…that felt great…but was that ok?" she wondered what he meant until she remembered that he came inside her and from the amount still seeping between her still sensitive pussy she'll be leaking for quite awhile.

"It's ok… besides even I know you won't run away if I ever get pregnant, right?" Erza asked only to have silence as a response. "RIGHT, NATSU?" this time she rolled over to find him grinning at her as he pecked her on the lips. "Don't scare me like that…"

Natsu laughed a little. "I'm just joking… I promised I wouldn't leave you right. Let me just rest for a bit ok… then we'll start round two…" Erza blushed at the implications and merely nodded for a rather long a blissful night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning the rest of Team Natsu came out from the small cottage somewhat rested as the pain stopped in the middle of the night allowing them to sleep the rest of the night. Realizing that their leader and Titania is currently missing. They decided to search for the two missing members and found them standing at the beach. The group greeted each other starting a little conversation before it broke into a fight between Gray and Natsu that Erza immediately break. After a light lunch the group left the resort and began their travel towards the venue of the Great Magical Tournament but before they could leave Wendy stopped both Titania and Natsu to ask them something she noticed after they found them.

"What is it Wendy?" Natsu asked studying the little girl that has a light blush on her cheeks.

"Is there something wrong?" Erza asked the little girl like a mother would her daughter.

Wendy hesitated a little before she spoke. "Uhm…you see when we found you…I…uhm…"

"Ok?" Erza muttered sharing a knowing look with Natsu.

"Did you spend the night together?" Wendy asked blushing brightly after her question. Immediately after they found them she noticed Natsu's scent on Erza and vice versa that could only mean one thing.

Sharing one final look they looked at the little girl and gave their answer. "We did."

"So are you two a couple now?" Wendy asked as the two shared another set of meaningful looks and smiled at the girl.

"I guess we are." Natsu replied. "Does that answer your question?" the Sky witch nodded before the three of them walked after the rest of the group.

Erza didn't know what her relationship with Natsu would entail. She spared a glance at the Dragon slayer walking with his hands folded behind his head before grinning at her direction. She looked back at the road and came to the conclusion that whatever happens in the future she knows that Natsu would always be there with her and that's enough of a assurance for her and keep her happy and move on with her life.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Somewhere along the forest road Jellal Fernandez the leader of the group Crime Sorciere looked like his seen a ghost and almost catatonic at what he heard that night, never giving him an ounce of sleep due to the vocal coupling his former flame and Salamander did, unable to believe the words coming from Erza's mouth nor the melodious voice she creates. Meanwhile Ultear has an almost permanent blush on her cheeks after watching the newly established couple's sexual escapades via visual Lacrima with the only normal person on the group is Meredy who due to Ultear's insistence slept through the whole ordeal.

**THE END**


End file.
